Discusiones Fraternales
by Panquesito-chan
Summary: Normalmente, los padres a veces nos castigan para ayudarnos a entender que lo hicimos esta mal,pero también puede ser por las calificaciones y todo eso /;w; o siento mal summary, pero porfabor pasen y lean hay pikashu/[Mundo Moderno]


**Este Fic esta bajo la letra de Fiore, a su correspondiente autora, Wen solo a editado los errores ortográficos.**

-panquesito.-diálogos.

- _panquesito.-_ pensamientos.

 **Panquesito** cambio temporal.

 **(N/T:panquesito)** Notas de la autora

En un día cualquiera en la residencia de los Dragneel, Natsu e Igneel se encontraban en una pequeña discusión por la calificación de Natsu que por cierto fue una de las más bajas de su salón.

-¡Natsu esto es el colmo!-grito enfadado Igneel que regañaba a Natsu por su baja calificación.

-Ya te dije que tengo una mala influencia al lado mío.-se defendió.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto un poco más tranquilo.

-Lucy.

-¡Pero Lucy es la mejor alumna de tu salón!-exclamo Igneel confundido.

-Ella me distrae con sus lindos ojitos, su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello todo de ella me distrae y no puedo concentrarme.-se defendió **(N/T F: yo me distraigo cuando el profe habla, habla y me aburro y si tengo una hoja y un papel…..ya me perdí en mi mundo XD).**

-Estas castigado.-a Natsu raras veces lo castigaban pero le da va igual ya que al final el castigo duraba…minutos.

 _-Como si fuera a durar_.-Se dijo mentalmente -seeeeh…..claaroo-dijo este

-Pero esta vez es enserio y no estoy jugando.-afirmo.

-Ok…-a Natsu le daba lo mismo que lo castigaran ya que Natsu no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa así que con que lo podían castigar.

-No tendrás la Pc.

-No la ocupo…..de hecho le entro virus y lo bote al basurero-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¡Que!?-Grito Igneel.

-Nada.-dijo rápidamente Natsu.

-…Entonces, no tendrás la Xbox.

-Ya no la ocupo….y hace un buen tiempo que se la regale a Romeo.-dijo Natsu.

-¿¡Que!?-grito nuevamente Igneel.

-Nada.- volvió a decir este rápidamente.

Igneel estaba frustrado por no saber con qué castigar a Natsu, y como se dijo anteriormente Natsu no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, hasta que de repente se le prendió el foco…..¡Como no se le ocurrió eso antes!.

-Ya no podrás ir a la casa de Lucy hasta nuevo aviso.-dijo Igneel con aires de superioridad, y a Natsu casi se le sale el alma **(N/T F: en ese momento mi mama me amenazo con mi amada e intocable televisión….eso es la muerte para mi DX…..pero me recupere rapidito….Y después fui a jugar con tierra XD).**

-¡NO TODO MENOS ESO!...si quieres puedo dormir en la calle…¡No, ya sé! ¡no mas comidas picante!….¡pero no quiero dejar de ir a la casa de Lucy!.-suplicaba Natsu de rodillas y con lagrimitas en los ojos

-No Natsu es para que aprendas a madurar.-le dijo Igneel

-¡MIRA PIKACHU VOLANDO!.-exclamo Natsu mientras señalaba a la ventana.

-¿¡DONDE!?.-Pregunto Igneel buscando rápidamente con la mirada

-Y a mi me dices inmaduro...-ataco Natsu.

-Oye con Pikachu no se juega.-reclamo.-pero no es el caso…puedes ir a casa de Lucy pero únicamente para estudiar….AH…. y no mas comidas picantes para ti.-finalizo Igneel.

-así está mucho mejor…..bueno entonces….voy a estudiar ahora…..así que, adiós.-dijo Natsu.

Y así Natsu partió a velocidad luz en dirección a la casa de Lucy para según él a estudiar…Pero quien sabe todo puede pasar especial mente si estamos hablando de Natsu que es como un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

 **F: Ok espero que les allá gustado….esto es algo parecido que me paso hace algunos días con mi prueba de matemática…siiii….fui una de las peores notas pero no piensen que siempre me va asi igual tengo mis buenas notas…..como sea después de eso tuve una pequeña discusión con mi mama dijo que estaba castigada pero…naaa al rato ya estaba con mi pc y la tablet.**

 **Saben muchos de mis amigos dicen que mi vida es muy graciosa y yo me entere de eso hace poco.**

 **W: Yo lo creo v: desde ya mucho tiempo**

 **F: Les pido perdón por las faltas ortográficas y cualquier error que hayan encontrado por allí.**

 **W: Ya me encargue Mija**

 **Se despide su amiga Fiore.**

 **Y Wen ._. (Esque ella se olvida de yo existo ;_; [Invisible mode:On])**

 **Atte. Panquesito-chan (s)**


End file.
